justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
D.A.N.C.E.
|artist= |year= 2007 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 3 (Exhausting) |nogm= 4 |nosm= |pc= (Remade Pictograms) |gc= |lc= (NOW Files) |mashup= |alt= |pictos=92 |nowc = Dance |perf = Julia Spiesser }}"D.A.N.C.E." by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance 2'' The dancer is a girl with tied up purple hair with pink streaks. She wears a sleeveless tunic with a colourful robotic face on it, orange leggings, black fluffy boots, and a pair of two fingerless gloves, one orange, and one pink. At the beginning of the routine, she appears with a chalk effect. Remake In the remake, the coach is much more realistic and has a darker color scheme. The chalk effect is removed when she appears, and the pixels that make up her body shake instead. Background The background resembles drawings on construction paper. It contains a skeleton, a mixtape, a mint, a bust-like drawing of Crazy in Love with blue skin, a sketch of TiK ToK with a blue skull, a dog, a yellow cassette player, a few waves (recycled from Sway (Quien Sera)), two pairs of cherries, and the words, "Just", "Dance", and "GOOD". In the remake, the background is more animated. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands together pointing up while your legs are together. DanceGM.png|All Gold Moves EdEH7DG - Imgur.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups D.A.N.C.E. ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Da Funk * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * She’s Got Me Dancing] * Call Me Maybe * Mas Que Nada * Blame It on the Boogie * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * I Will Survive * Miss Understood * Prince Ali * Rich Girl * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Troublemaker * Wild Captions D.A.N.C.E. appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Elbow Stomp * Happy Dance * Hopscotch Jump * Hopscotch Kata * Jackpot * Kick Ball Change * Skipping Rope * Strong Step * Super Power * Teenage Hops Trivia *All of the moves besides the jump rope move at the beginning have been included in the song's Mashup appearances. *''Crazy in Love s beta version appears as a drawing in the routine s background. **TiK ToK'' makes an appearance in the background, wearing a skull. *The dancer has a similar hairstyle to What You Waiting For?. *In ’s Mashups and Party Master Modes, the Gold Move is removed. *The remake was first seen in a video uploaded after ’s launch. *In D.A.N.C.E. s files, there is a different pictogram for the Gold Move, which tells players to open their arms and then put them up, instead of just putting them up.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141218_1621/songs/Dance/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png ** Always in the archives, there are unused menu assets for the remake, in which the coach has a slightly darker color scheme and a more visible face. *The last line of lyrics ("move is a mystery...") fades off abruptly right before it is sung. ** This does not happen in the remake.https://youtu.be/XRKb657qeAU?t=233 *In the remake, the dog head in the background is not animated. *The background for D.A.N.C.E. appears in Rock Lobster. *''D.A.N.C.E.'' references a variety of songs by Michael Jackson, including Black Or White and Workin’ Day and Night, along with the Jackson 5 song ABC. Gallery Game Files Dance cover jd2.png|''D.A.N.C.E.'' Dance.jpg|''D.A.N.C.E.'' (Remake) Jdnowdancercover.jpg| cover Dance_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshots dothedancemenu.png|''D.A.N.C.E'' on the menu Justice - D.A.N.C.E. (coach).PNG|Gameplay 1 Screenshot 42.png|Gameplay 2 Beta Elements Dance thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake Dance cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Dance_coach_1@2x.png|Beta half coach D.A.N.C.E.unusedgm.png|Unused Gold Move D.A.N.C.E.BetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram Others Danse Background.png|Background Tikitokd.a.n.c.e.coach.png|The drawing for TiK ToK dance bg crazy love.png|The drawing for Crazy in Love Videos Official Music Video Justice - D.A.N.C.E. (Official Video) Teaser D.A.N.C.E. - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay D.A.N.C.E. - Just Dance 2 Extraction D.A.N.C.E. - Just Dance Now Extraction References Site Navigation de:D.A.N.C.E. Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Remade Songs